Ultimate Marvel Heroes
by Trubosswritr55
Summary: The heroes of Earth must once again assemble in order to defeat powerful forces beyond their cosmos. The struggle intensifies as new alliances are formed and new enemies are made. There is one central threat that must be stopped, however. The struggle against the Infinity Gauntlet begins.


**As the blue portal opened in the sky, it was as if the world was coming to an end. Extraterrestrial beings descended from the portal onto New York City. That's when the first weapons were fired and the war had begun.**

**The S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier...**

"Sir, we have Extraterrestrial forces that are reaking havoc on Manhattan" Commander Hill stated.

**Nicholas Fury stood there with his back to her and retorted with five words. **"We're gonna need back-up" he said.

**Back in Manhattan...**

**Peter Parker was currently walking down the street when he heard the screams of civilians as they were running in his direction. One lady tripped and fell to the ground, holding her baby close to her chest.**

**Peter's Spider-Sense triggered as some of the invaders flew from around the corner and began firing energy beams across the entire area; damaging many cars, buildings, and other items in the street.**

**Peter quickly launched himself in the lady's direction and took grasp of her and the infant; he then jumped and took all three of them out of the way right before one of the beams hit them.**

**As Peter landed them on the other side of the street, he released the woman as she was breathing heavily with her baby crying.**

"What- how the-" The woman was in awe, she could not even form a sentence.

"Just get to safety!" Peter demanded, pointing in the other direction.

"Thank you!" the woman said. "Thank you, so much!" She said, running off with her baby.

**As soon as the woman was gone, Peter ran into the alleyway.**

"Time to go to work" he said, pouncing from one alley side to the next trying to maneuver up to a rooftop.

**A bar in another area of the City...**

**A man was sitting at the counter having a couple of beers, trying to relax for a bit.**

"I'll have another" He told the bartender, grimly.

**Before the bartender could get his drink, something outside of the window caught his attention.**

"Hey, what the hell is that?" He said, pointing.

"Huh?" The man said, turning around.

**It was then that strange monstrous figures began jumping through the windows and firing their weapons. They began concentrating all of their fire on the man at the bar. He grunted as the energy beams impacted him and fell slightly against the bar counter.**

**The shooting soon stopped after the strange beings realized that their shots were being less than effective against the man. They looked at their weapons, puzzled.**

**The man then stood back to his feet and cracked his neck.**

He sighed. "Well, you done stepped into it now, bubs" He said, fiercely.

**With that, he summoned three metal claws from each of his hands. The strange figures began shooting at him again. With that, he shouted out in anger and launched himself in their direction.**

**In the air above Manhattan...**

"Jarvis, you care to tell me exactly what we have here?" Iron Man asked, hovering in the air while viewing the entire situation with the large portal in the sky.

"It would seem that we are experiencing a full scale extraterrestrial invasion, sir" Jarvis replied.

"Ya don't say" Iron Man replied.

**Iron Man then zoomed off in the direction of the aliens and began shooting many of them out of the sky with his repulser cannons. They were riding on some kind of aerodynamic weaponized platforms.**

"This is amazing" Iron Man said. "Their technology looks to be years, maybe decades ahead of our own" He added, scanning one of the platforms. "I'll have to scrap one of these things and analyze it when this is all over" He added.

"Um, sir" Jarvis stated. "Shouldn't you be focusing on the threat at hand instead of worrying about future goals to accomplish" He added.

"You're right, Jarvis" Iron Man replied. "But multitasking is a specialty of mine" He added.

"Whatever you say, sir" Jarvis replied.

**Iron Man then continued flying after the aliens on their platforms and blasted them out of the sky, however, more continued to descend from the portal.**

"There's too many of these things" he said, continuing to shoot. "We're gonna need more than one man in suit of armor to fight em all off" he added.

"How about two men in a suit of armor" Another voice said through Tony's com frequency.

"Rhodey?" He said as War Machine flew up next to him.

"Can't be anyone else" he replied. "This is new" he added, referring to the giant portal in the sky.

"Yeah, evidently we're encountering a full scale alien invasion" Tony replied.

"Aliens, huh" Rhodey said. "Well unless they're bullet proof, we got this" Rhodey added, as two machine gun canons extracted from under his armored fists.

"It won't be easy" Tony said. "Look at what they got coming" He added.

**Suddenly, large monstrous ships began descending from the portal.**

"Oh yeah" Rhodey said, uneasily. "That could be a problem" he added.

**Just then, man-sized pods began shooting from the ships and diving into different areas of the city.**

"We're gonna need extra muscle and fast" Iron Man said.

"Not a problem" Said another voice through Tony's frequency.

"Coulson?" Stark said, confusingly. "How do you people find my frequency channel?" he asked.

"Well, I am an agent of shield" Coulson replied. "So it's sort of what I do" he added.

"Touché" Stark replied. "Now about that extra muscle power" he added as the ships descended closer.

**Just then, a roar of complete fury aired across the city and a large muscular figure slammed on one of the ships from the air, causing it to fall quickly from the sky.**

"Banner" Stark said. "Nice" he added.

"More heroes are being called into action as we speak" Coulson said. "Some were early to join the party" he added.

**Stark then looked down upon the city and saw Wolverine and Benjamin Grim fighting off a squadron of the invaders.**

"Yep, I got em" He said. "Thanks, Coul" he added as him and Rhodey descended upon the city to join the fight.

**One of the invaders was about to jump onto Wolverines back, however, he turned around soon enough dug his claws into the invader's abdomen. He then brought the invader to the ground.**

"Hey, Grim" he said, extracting his claws. "On your right" he said.

**Grim simply threw his arm to the right and consumed the invader's face with his hand. He then tossed the invader over his head and sent him flying away.**

"Appreciate it" Grim replied. "You got any idea what's goin on here?" He asked.

Logan folded his arms. "All I know is that I was having a nice peaceful evening" he stated. "The next thing I know, a shit load of these scum start bursting through windows shooting at me" he added. "Go figure" he said.

"Yeah, this is some mess" Grim said.

"You're one for understatements, Ben" Iron Man said, landing alongside them with War Machine.

"Well if it isn't the two shell heads" Ben stated. "You mind tellin us what the hecks goin on?" He asked.

"If I knew, we wouldn't still be in this mess right now" Stark said. "But it's obviously some kind of invasion" he added.

"You're real observant, Stark" Wolverine said. "Now how about you give us a way to wipe these alien scum off the planet so we can get back to our daily lives" he said, snarling.

"And it's good to see you too, Logan" Iron Man replied.

"Pretty soon there won't be nothing to see if we don't stop these things right here" Wolverine replied.

"Ya know, old stubby's right" Grim said. "We can't let em get beyond New York" he added.

"We need a strategy" War Machine said.

"Well then, it's a good thing you have me" Another voice said from behind.

**There stood the living legend known as Captain America. One of the Aliens on their platforms flew from behind him and fired one their energy beams.**

**Cap nonchalantly pulled his shield from his back and deflected it back at them, causing the platform to explode and crash to the ground.**

"Strategizing has always been a specialty of mine" The Captain said, placing his shield back onto his back.

**The End**


End file.
